Handcuffs
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Yuri,Kairi wakes up to realize that her hands have been restrained behind her while Namine has fun with her. They make love but when Namine gets spanked, Kairi has to be punished. Little does she know, Kairi has a punishment of her own waiting for Namine.


"Kairi; oh Kairi?" Namine cooed to the redhead who was still asleep.

"Hm?" Kairi tossed in her sleep when she realized that she couldn't move her arms. The redhead sat up, her wrists tied behind her back while her girlfriend, the 'subtle, shy, timid blonde' grinned pleasingly.

"Finally, sleepy head." Namine giggled.

"Whats this about?" Kairi knew Namine better than anyone, but still, this was not like the blonde at all.

"I just wanted to try something different." Namine shrugged, taking her own hands from behind her back to show Kairi what she was holding, a red dildo.

"Oh god," Kairi gasped, knowing what was awaiting her.

"First, we have to get you nice and wet." Namine grinned. She spread Kairi's legs wide and rubbed her fingers all over the red cotton underwear. Kairi closed her eyes, her legs wanting to clamp shut as she fought the urge in her desire for more. When Namine stood up, Kairi watched in anticipation for what was to come. Namine stood with her back to Kairi at the side of the bed; she bent over as low as she could get, and slowly pulled the underwear down her hips. They stuck to her already wet clit as she tugged hard to get them all the way off before she discarded them on the floor, then went back to the bed so she could kneel in front of her lover.

Namine went back to massaging the cotton against Kairi's pussy, loving the way the redhead twitched and whimpered from each circular rotation. Namine stood up on the bed, pulling Kairi up with her. Once Kairi balanced out, Namine kneeled again, her face nudging the red silky thong that her girlfriend was wearing. Namine squished Kairi's bubble ass in her hands, feeling every bit of the bouncing muscle as she let her hot breath tickle the silk.

She slowly pulled down on the underwear, watching it stick to Kairi's lips as she tried to strip her. Once the underwear was separated from Kairi's wetness, Namine licked her lips before licking Kairi's. Kairi let out a moan as Namine licked her pussy, sticking her tongue everywhere she could, making Kairi twist her legs and squeeze her still restrained hands. Knowing that her actions were beginning to make Kairi weak, Namine helped Kairi to lie down again. Then, Namine bent Kairi's legs to her side and up by her breasts, which she squeezed playfully.

After Namine pinched Kairi's nipples and clutched her breasts tightly, she went back to her pussy, letting her fingers trace those shaved lips. Namine licked her own fingers then began to insert them inside Kairi, who moaned.

"Oh yeah, mmmm, yeah, hoh!" Kairi gasped, feeling another one of Namine's pale fingers go up inside her.

"You want more Kai?" Namine asked as Kairi nodded. Namine smiled, then brought her tongue down to Kairi's pussy, licking it relentlessly, forcing Kairi to pant and let out cries of lust as she wrapped her legs around Namine's back.

With one hand on Kairi's breast and the other under her ass, Namine licked Kairi good, making her wet and desperate for more. Kairi moaned uncontrollably until she saw Namine pick up the thick red dildo.

"Want it in?" Namine asked, teasing the redhead by circling it around her cunt.

"Yeah," Kairi bit her lip, nodding quickly.

Namine shoved it in deep, twisted it around, and thrusted it in and out quickly. Kairi couldn't even moan as he panted, eyes half lidded. Kairi started to release more liquid as Namine took out the dildo and put her lips back to that wet meaty pussy, licking it and putting her whole mouth on it. Kairi squirmed, kicking her legs beyond control, tugging at the rope that kept her wrists secured underneath her.

"Ah, ah, hah!" Kairi cried, her toes curling as she felt her wet pussy going numb.

"You're making me wet." Namine touched herself after she stopped licking Kairi, leaving the redhead to pant and her breasts to flop up and down with her unsteady breathing.

"Mfph." Namine whined, sticking her fingers deep inside herself. "I think I'm really wet." Namine blushed, her face turning pink as she brought her pussy to Kairi's and started to rub it vigorously against hers.

Namine laid on her side while Kairi stayed on her back, each of them thrusting their hips to get their pussies to rub against the others, creating a damp friction that made each of them moan wildly. Their wetness mixed as Kairi finally freed her wrists after having twisted them and then used them to grab her breasts. Namine got on all fours and hovered over the redhead, biting her tits and sucking on them while Kairi spanked her roughly.

"If you spank me, I'm going to have to punish you." Namine smirked with a wink.

Kairi blushed with a smile. "Kinky."

"Very." Namine breathed heavily.

"And what punishment will I be getting?" Kairi slapped that jiggling ass again.

"This," Kairi took the dildo back in her hands and shoved it deep inside the redhead. Kairi moaned with a slight whimper behind it. Namine took Kairi's legs and lifted them up high, then as Kairi held onto her ankles, Namine fingered her ass.

"Ah! Mfph! Hoh! Hooohhh, mmmm." Kairi relaxed into the touch as Namine licked the lips around where the dildo was being thrusted. With the finger in Kairi's ass, she shook it, feeling and watching the way that Kairi's body vibrated and the way her breasts quivered helplessly. Namine took the dildo out and started licking that pussy once again; sucking it into her mouth and letting her tongue rub against it fiercely.

After Kairi had had enough of her 'punishment', Namine turned her over on her stomach and spread her bent legs out. Namine went on her stomach as well, licking that ass as she put her fingers slowly in and out of Kairi's pussy. Kairi thrusted her hips up and down slowly, to the rhythm of Namine's licking.

"Mmm, ooooh, ahhh, mmmm." Kairi moaned delicately as she turned her head to watch how gently Namine kissed her ass and how softly she inserted her finger in and out of her.

Namine kept one hand on Kairi's ass as she fingered her with her other, loving how Kairi had to sit up on her elbows to watch as she continued to chant her low hums of pleasure.

Namine kissed Kairi's entrance and licked her ass as she sped up her fingers, jolting them in and out more quickly. With her tongue, Namine made a trail from Kairi's clit, up her ass, and up her lower back, causing it to arch in pleasure.

Namine lifted Kairi's knees up as the redhead stayed on her stomach. With her hands under Kairi's hips, Namine helped her maintain this position as she continued to lick anywhere she her tongue could reach. Kairi's pants were morphing into mantra's of the same words repeated over and over.

"Fuck, oh fuck, yeah, oh fuck yea." Kairi begged into a pillow. Taking the chants as pleas, Namine helped Kairi to lie on her back before placing her own body on top of it.

"Want to grind?" Namine asked with a devilish smile Kairi had never before witnessed from her. In her state of desperateness, Kairi nodded.

Namine slowly rubbed her body up and down Kairi's, their breasts smashing against each other's as Namine sped up. Kairi put her legs behind Namine's back, letting this so called 'shy' blonde take charge and loving every second of it.

"I want to come." Kairi pleaded, loving the rubbing feelings, but needing more.

"Me too." Namine giggled, sitting up so she could lay on her side. Kairi did the same and both girls brought their pussies back to each other's moving them against the others in a fluid motion. Namine sat up, holding onto one of Kairi's bent legs, pushing her pussy into Kairi's as hard as she could, all the while as Kairi pushed back. When Namine could feel Kairi's liquid oozing into hers, she knew that she had satisfied her girlfriend.

"Let me, lick you." Kairi panted, desperate to taste Namine's clit and everything near it as Namine went on all fours and Kairi laid under her. As Kairi put her hands on Namine's ass and licked her up, Namine lowered her body, licking Kairi back. After they both ate each other out, the held each other, side by side.

"That was fun." Namine blushed.

"You surprised me." Kairi giggled.

"I did?" Namine turned back into the shy girl that everyone knew her as.

"Yeah, I've never seen that kind of side of you." Kairi smiled, holding onto Namine's ass as the blonde used her breast as a pillow.

"I figured I could give it a try."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too." Namine snuggled up into the soft smooth skin against her own.

"But you know," Kairi began, her famous sly smile growing on her face.

"What?" Namine could hear that smile in her voice.

"You punished me, which means, I have to punish you back."

"Oh really?" Namine turned a bright red.

"Yes, really." Kairi held back a giggle for acting's sake.

"Well then, what is my punishment?" Namine asked, already shutting her legs tight, getting wet at just the ideas of what Kairi's evil mind had in store.

"This," Kairi said, reaching under her pillow to pull out a pair of handcuffs.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: YAY! Ok so that was my first every yuri! O.o ….i hope it wasn't too bad, I'm completely new to it…..yaoi really is my thing lol<p> 


End file.
